dragonballrevolutionfandomcom-20200223-history
Melor Kisuni
Melor Kisuni Name - Melor Kisuni Race - Human Age - 21 Relationships - Roku Kisuni Father/Mentor ~ Dead Nakuta Kisuni Mother ~ Dead Yunjor Ferape Uncle ~ Alive Melanie Jarotashi Girlfriend ~ Alive Zekor Kisuni Cousin ~ Alive Eraleek Friend ~ Alive Xexal Jr. Friend ~ Alive Atushi Jr. Friend ~ Alive Kenshi Friend ~ Alive Rei Friend ~ Alive Arcticon Friend ~ Alive Most Strongest Signature Attacks - Solar Kamehameha, Dynamic Effect, Ultra Hellzone Grenade, Ultimate Masenko Biography There was a human, deep among the villages near the Wastelands. Being named Melor Kisuni, he fetched water for his villagers from miles and miles away his entire life. He does this everyday as he makes it as his training session. He trains and meditates on the Rocky Mountains aswell, trying to achieve the power he had always want to overcome... but this was not all his doing. His father helped him achieve this kind of power... Although, he died on the palm of hands when Melor was only 14 years old. He struggled to continue his path alone, training on the Rocky Mountains. As years went by Melor considered himself worthy for the beings, roaming across the world, so then.. he decided to join the World Martial Arts Tournament at the age of 17. He had met countless strong opponents, and then realized that he is not the only strongest being in the world, when he had fought Eraleek. These two collided and handled each other like a bunch of tigers, fighting for raw meat, throwing punches like there was nothing else between them. However, Melor luckily enough he defeated Eraleek as Eraleek mistakenly rolled off the platform, this tough made Melor the finalist of the World Martial Arts Tournament. But, neither did he stop once he got healed... he battled up as he had fought his strongest rival that he had ever faced before, Xexal Jr. Both battled intensly in the arena, as blood splattered on the platform, tiles cracked and walls broken, leaving them both fatigued, it came into one final part... A beam collision. Both beams were extremely powerful and both fought hard. However, Melor failed to be the Champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament and thus, lost the 250,000 zeni. But, soon after that he befriended his acquaintances and moved on to a better place. Xexal gave Melor a quarter of his zeni, as he had to taken them to his villagers... But, we all know that Melor didn't stop there, he continued his training, as he reached many countless transformations and more to come. He will never stop, he will never quit and he will never let anyone harm his friends, just like his father did. Years WILL pass by... but Melor will never fall... Transformations, Appearances and Power Super Human Transformation - The Super Human transformation is obtained by highly strong Humans, it is very rare due to the race being Human and most Humans don't have that kind of power, however, it is achievable. Appearance ''- The Super Human makes the user's appearance look fully purple due to the aura triggered around the user's body and no pupils are seen. ''Power - The multiplier to this transformation is x35, weaker than a Super Saiyan but stronger than a False Super Saiyan. The most attribute increase from this transformation is Speed and Agility. Super Human 2 ''Transformation ''- The Super Human 2 is the exceeded transformation of Super Human. ''Appearance ''- The Super Human 2 makes the user have black and red hair and an eye colour of blue. ''Power ''- The multiplier to this transformation is x60, making it stronger than a Super Saiyan, but much weaker than a Super Saiyan 2, the ascended form of a Super Saiyan. The most attribute increase is Strength and Reflexes.